In Holy Matrimony
by Soldier.Seer
Summary: I was mere inches from the mahogany doors in front of me. I could hear myself breathing ‘I can do this.’ I thought to myself, ‘I can do this.’ I squeezed the bouquet of flowers in my hands, a mixture of exotic roses and lace.‘I can do this’
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is just a little on what I want to happen.**

Bella's POV.

I was mere inches from the mahogany doors in front of me. My breathing was the loudest thing in the room I was standing in. '_I can do this_.' I thought to myself, '_I can do this_.' I squeezed the bouquet of flowers in my hands, a mixture of exotic roses and some lace. I looked down at them through my veil. '_I can do this_.' I thought again. Everyone was already seated in the room before me. I know that Charlie would be behind me at any moment and mum would be in the front row. I think mum knows how much I love Edward, or at least she knows more than Charlie. I looked up to the grand doors again. I traced the wood lines with my eyes. There was a plaque with the words. '_1923-1925' _Those must have been the years this church wad built. I took a deep breath and I looked beside me. Charlie was standing there. I didn't even hear him. I put his arm around me and whispered into my ear

"Bella, I know that we have had hard times. I know that we haven't seen eye to eye, but now that your getting … married" he sighed, "I just want you to know, I am happy for you. I really am Bella, what I'm trying to say, is that, I love you. Take care of yourself. I nodded and rested my chin on his suit. It smelled like the drycleaners and I wanted to cry, I tried to cry, but nothing came to me. I sniffled and then stood up straight.

"Dad, Edward and I are going to be happy, you know that. After all this, we are happy, I love him dad. And I love you. My voice cracked on the "_after all this_" If only he knew what that part could mean. I smiled and he reached for my arm. The wedding would start soon. He tucked his arm into mine, our arms interlocked. Charlie was going to walk me down the isle. I think this is what I wanted. Even if I thought that my wedding would be more painful then my change.

Damn, though this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, all I can think about is my change. _Bella, you are so messed up_, I thought to myself. I made a face, Charlie saw me.

"Bella, is everything okay?" he asked all sympathetic. I shook my head. Then came the piano. Through the church walls I could hear the piano playing. And it wasn't just any piano player. I know who was playing, _He_ was playing. Edward was showing off his piano techniques and I was smiling again. Someone taped me on the shoulder. I looked behind me. It was Alice. I grinned. She was in a pale yellow dress that shoed off her arms. It was tied at the neck and also showed off her back. She leaned in to give me a hug. I let go of the flowers and hugged back. The flowers dropped to the floor. Alice picked them up slowly, and I saw Rosalie. She was in the a different dress then Alice. It was a sage green dress. I was so jealous. Why did I have to wear this white dress. Maybe we could trade dresses, but I didn't think Edward would approve. Now, I'm not saying that Alice isn't good looking but Rosalie was absolutely beautiful. I was wondering if everyone was going to play attention to her. Then again, that could be a good thing. I chuckled to myself at the thought. Alice handed me the flowers. Yet I never lost eye contact with Rosalie. She looked at me. I dropped the flowers and quickly glanced at Alice. She rolled her eyes, and again she picked up my flowers. Though this time she held them out so I could grab them. I didn't. I walked over to Rose, and I hugged her"Thank you Rosalie" I said. I stepped back and looked at her. She smiled.

"Bella, you are a part of the family." Her eyes flickered to Charlie and back to me. "I could almost give the same speech as your dad there, but I just want you to know, that thanks to you, my, brother." She paused. "Edward is really happy. I can't believe this is the day."

We both smiled at each other and I walked back to Charlie. We got into positions. And then through the beautiful piano music I knew Edward was playing, a motor bike came rolling into the parking lot. Through the huge glass windows, I saw him. He, who I said I loved. Who I still love. I turned my head to the doors again, '_maybe he wont notice me' _I thought. I was wrong.

"Bella?" He asked.

_"_yes?" I asked. Eyes still on the door.

_"_I'm here, and I know I could give the same speech as your dad and Rosalie" he said. My eyes widened. I looked at him. How he knew about Charlie's speech I don't know, but it wasn't the time. I glanced into his eyes.

"Thank you, Jacob." he walked away into another door. The piano music stopped briefly and then again started. I wanted to know what happened in that brief minute, but then the doors opened. At first my eyes were shut. Then I opened them and I was the church.

Now, I didn't really have any say in my wedding. All Alice really wanted me to do is show up. I did have to make some choices. Example who I was going to marry, but that was about it. I remember how Alice showed me to walk. Step, toe, step, step, toe. I just couldn't. All of a sudden my two inch heels would have me fall. I was going to mess up my wedding, all Alice had done for me, I would mess it up. Just then everything that I was worried about was gone. Just like that. I took a step forward and then another. Charlie was following with me and I soon reached the front. All down the aisle I was looking at the ground. I didn't want to look at anyone. Charlie let go of me but I kept walking. Then a hand gently guided me back.

Edward's hand. I looked up at him. All was silent. He put my veil back over my head. I could feel a tear go down my face. He used the back of his hand to wipe it off. I looked over my audience. The first person I recognized was my mother. She looked so happy. She was wearing a black dress. It complimented her skin. Then I noticed Charlie sitting beside her, if I thought my mother was happy, you should have seen my father. Behind them were Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had think spectacular tuxedo on and Esme had a chocolate dress, that made her even more beautiful. They both stared lovingly at me. I smiled at them. Next I saw Emmett and Jasper. They were sitting beside each other. Both of them in a stunning tuxedo. They were both looking at me and I could feel my blushing in my face. It was weird having them look at me all this time. I didn't really want any attention. I think in that way I am like Jasper.

I my eyes drew back to Edward. Then it dawned on me. Edward was going to have Emmett as his best man. But Emmett was in the audience. I looked at him again, this time confused. He caught my eyes, and let out a soft laugh. My eyes went back to Edward. Both of my hands were in his. I looked behind him. He looked back as well.

There was Jacob. Suddenly everything fell into place. I knew now, and I wanted to get on with the wedding. I smiled, though I was still crying. The priest started his words in the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today.

We are gathered here today,

In the sight of GOD,

And in the face of family and friends,

To join together Isabella Marie Swan AND Edward Anthony Cullen

in holy matrimony;

Which is an honourable estate,

Instituted of GOD, since the first

Man and the first woman

Walked on the earth.

THEREFORE, it is not to be

Entered into unadvisedly,

Or lightly,

But reverently and soberly.

Into this Holy Estate,

These two persons present

Come now to be joined.

If any one can show just cause

Why they may not be lawfully

Joined together, let them

Speak now, or forever hold their peace.

In the silence of that time, I wasn't thinking about who wouldn't want us married I was thinking more that Edward's middle name was Anthony. He hadn't told me that. I was trying to recollect if I had told him my middle name was. I was at a loss, but it wouldn't surprise me if he had already knew. The priest spoke again.

Who gives this woman?

to be married to this man?

"I do," I said. My voice echoed in the church. It was like everyone was holding their breath. I gazed into Edwards eyes. The lightest I've ever seen. Ever. That would have meant that…He would have hunted. A lot. Though in that time of knowing that I would kill too. I felt a sense of surreal ness. I was content.

I require, and charge you both,

That if either of you know any

Impediment, why you may not

Be lawfully joined together in

matrimony, you confess it now.

This is the day you have chosen to become husband and wife.

We are here,  
not only to witness your commitment to each other,

but also to wish you every happiness in your future life together.

Within its framework of commitment,  
and loyalty,

marriage enables the establishment of a home,

where through trust, patience and respect,

the love and affection, which you have for each other

may develop into a deep and lasting relationship.

We, who are witnessing your marriage,

hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life,

your Love, Respect for each other, and

your trust and understanding of each other will increase

your contentment, and heighten your joy in living.

The priest held his book in one hand as he turned his head to Edward.

Edward do you take Bella

for your lawful wedded wife,

to live together after God's ordinance,

in the Holy estate of matrimony?

Will you love, honour, comfort,

And cherish her,

From this day forward,

Forsaking all others,

Keeping only unto her, for as

Long as you both shall live?

Edward chuckled at the minister. "I do," His voice was so lovely, I looked into his eyes. They were the lightest, I think I've ever seen. I knew what he had to do to get those eyes, and I wanted that. My eyes welled up with tears. I could feel myself start to sniffle. I was about to burst into tears. Edward's voice was soft "Ssssshhhh" he comforted. He pulled me to his chest, my face was dripping wet. Edward swayed back and forth, stroking my back. "It's okay," he said. The priest went on:

Bella, do you take Edward

For your lawful wedded husband,

To live together after God's ordinance,

In the holy estate of matrimony?

Will you love, honour, comfort,

And cherish him,

From this day forward,

Forsaking all others,

Keeping only unto him,

For as long as you both shall live?

Through my cries. I nodded "I do" but it sounded more like "uuhhh dou," It was embarrassing and I started to blush. I swear I heard Emmett laugh, but I couldn't be for sure.

Let us pray for this man and woman

as they make their marriage vows.

Father, as Edward and Bella

Have chosen each other,

Help them and bless them,

That their love may be pure,

And their vows may be true,

Through Jesus Christ our Lord,

AMEN.

Edward stood me back up to where I was, I felt weak in the knees, but I knew Edward would not let me fall. He took my hands again. I was happy. Once again, the priest turned to Edward

_Repeat after me…._

I Edward Cullen

Take thee Isabella Swan

To be my wedded wife.

To have and to hold,

From this day forward,

For better or for worse,

For richer or for poorer,

In sickness and in health,

To love, honour, and cherish,

'Till death do us part,

According to God's holy ordinance.

"I Edward Cullen. Take thee Isabella Swan. To be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish. Till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance." Edward just smiled. I wanted to cry some more. Then the priest turned to me.

I Isabella Swan

Take thee Edward Cullen

To be my wedded husband,

To have and to hold,

From this day forward,

For better or for worse,

For richer or for poorer,

In sickness and in health,

To love, honour, and cherish,

'Til death do us part,

according to God's holy ordinance.

I Bella Swan Take thee Edward Cullen, To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, Til death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance. Then the priest looked at Jacob. He moved swiftly towards us. Then he held out a box, it was a burgundy colour. At that point I think my face drained of whatever colour was left. I knew Alice had wanted to go ring shopping. That was her only request. I prayed to myself that Edward would like the ring. The minister took the small ring from the box. Edward's eyes widened.

"It's beautiful," he said. I felt another tear run down my face.

Lord, Bless this ring,

That SHE who gives it,

And HE who wears it,

May abide in your peace,

And continue in your favour,

Until life's end,

Through Jesus Christ our Lord. AMEN.

My hands trembled as I took the ring from the minister's hand. I shakily took Edwards hand and put it on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol, Of our love. And commitment." I looked up and smiled. Jacob passed the second ring to the minister. I knew this one was going on my finger.

LORD, bless this ring,

That HE who gives it,

and SHE who wears it,

may abide in your peace,

and continue in your favour,

until life's end,

through Jesus Christ our Lord,

AMEN.

Edward smoothly put his late mother's ring onto my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol, Of our love. And commitment." I looked into his eyes, then down at the floor, then back up. I couldn't describe my feelings.

Father,

We pray for all married persons,

That they may continue to give,

Be able to forgive,

And experience more, and more of

The joy of the Lord,

With each passing day.

And especially for Edward AND Isabella,

Now beginning their married life together,

That they may have divine assistance,

The constant support of family and friends,

And a long life,

With good health.

May your fullest blessing come upon

Isabella and her husband Edward,

FORWARD,

FOR EVER, AND EVER, AMEN.

The minister turned to Edward.

You may kiss the bride.

**A/N: There will be more to come. I would like everyone who reads this to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Those words, in my head, sealed me. sealed us. We were one. I liked it. "_you may kiss the bride" _Edward leaned and kissed me. I was happy. I kissed back. Though I knew I couldn't test the boundaries of how far I could kiss him. Then he pulled away, so did I.

Screaming and cheering were coming from the background. I looked around. I saw my mum. She was probably crying as much as me, if not more. Charlie gave me a hug. We stayed there for a while. Then I looked back at Edward. He took my hand, and I went over to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was hugging and kissing me like I was some sort of precious artefact. Indeed, I did feel that way. Even Carlisle cave me a hug. I wouldn't admit it but I liked Carlisle, a lot. He was a very attractive man, and he was always like a second father to me. Soon I thought, he would be in a fatherly position for me. Jasper and Emmett walked over to us, and again, I got hugs and kisses on the cheek from them. Alice and Rosalie were there. It was a very happy time. Some of my relatives were there, and they all commented on how beautiful I looked, but they didn't forget to leave out how stunning Edward and his family were. I couldn't help but blush. I needed to look for one more person. Jacob.

I didn't say where I was going. I walked out the doors, pretending I needed to use the washroom. I made my way out to the motorbike. There it stood. Now all I had to do is wait. And I did wait. For almost an hour. I saw Edward in the window. I looked at him and he looked at me. He knew what I wanted so he left back into the main room. As he went in, Jacob came out. I watched. Edward put his hand out to shake with Jacob. Jacob paused, then shook back. I thought that Jacob mouthed the words 'thank you.' I felt very left out. Then Jacob came outside to see this girl in a huge dress on the sidewalk.

"Bella?" He started, just like before. "You look lovely, I want to tell you that you had a nice wedding. Thanks for inviting me. I know that we have had tough times, but though it all, we had fun. I know this might as well, be the last time I see you…" He trailed off. "I'm just happy for you. I want you to know that. It was a hard decision, I know. I love you Bella. Will you take care of yourself, so I don't?" he chuckled at his own joke. I, in all didn't think it was that funny.

"Jacob. Thank you. You were there for me. And I know we have both, no, all three of us made mistakes, but you have to understand. I know it's tough, but you need to see it from someone else's point on view. Jacob, I love you too."

He stood up and got onto his bike. I watched him. Then I looked to the grey sky of the Seattle skyline.

"Will you come to dinner?" I asked. He revved his bike.

"For you, of course." He answered. Then he smiled and put his helmet on. He back the bike out and took off down the street. II stayed there for a while. Just wondering. Then it started to rain, so I went inside. Charlie and Renee asked me what took so long, but I just shrugged. Then Emmett came into the room and called me

"Bella, it's time to go the car is here." he said. He grinned wide and took my hand to drag me to the entrance. I looked outside and saw a long stretch limo. _oh no_ I thought. Emmett smiled. He pulled an umbrella from his side, I hadn't noticed it. Then he guided me to the limo. "Cadillac, do you like it. I chose it."

"Emmett, you know I don't like a lot of expensive things, but, I have to admit, this is pretty awesome." He helped me into the limo I looked around. Mini bar, leather seating, the list was endless. Emmett laughed so hard my ears hurt. Then I saw Edward and Jasper in the limo. I smiled and I sat down in the middle. Emmett closed the door and walked away.

"Were married." Edward said.

Jasper laughed. "I think everyone knows" He looked at me. "He has said that to everyone. Even Esme has gotten annoyed." I snickered. I could hardly picture Esme "_annoyed_' that must have taken a lot of talent. But, I don't blame him. I was so excited. I could scream at any moment.

The limo pulled away and we were driving along the Seattle roads. All Edward could say was that we were married. So Jasper and I had a conversation about this book we had both read. When we got to the restaurant I was escorted by jasper into the place. Then Edward straightened up. We stood arm in arm before the main doors of the room our dinner was in. Jasper opened the door and a loud cheer could be heard. We were both smiling and we walked to the table where Renee, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were sitting. There smiles, just as big as ours.

"Hello," I said, but it was drowned out by the noise. We took our seats and we all were served some champagne. It was time for us to make our toast. Carlisle stood up to give a little talk.

"Hello everyone," he started. "We would just like to say that we are so proud of our son, And I know that Esme and myself both feel that Bella was a part of the family as soon as we met her. We couldn't be happier for anyone. A toast, to Bella and Edward." The crowd started up their cheering again. I took a sip of the champagne. Edward did too. I noticed that all the Cullen's were drinking. My facial expression must have been weird or something, because they all smiled, at me. I looked around for Jacob. I saw him. He was sitting standing at the doorway, my eyes were on his. Edward followed my gaze, but I didn't see his expression. I stood up from my seat and walked over to him.

"Hello, again," he said, "you still look lovely, you know." I could see him blushing. "Here is your gift. It's from me and Quil and Embry… and Sam."

"Jacob, can I talk to you?" I asked, sort of ignoring what he had just told me. He looked at me curiously.

"Sure, what about?" he asked.

"Why aren't you mad. I mean really, I know what happe -" I said, but he interrupted me.

"I just needed time to think. I put our differences aside. But only for today. Edward told me how much you wanted me there. And after a week or so, I gave in. don't think I'm soft. I just decided that I wanted to see you, for the last time. I know that I am trying my best to get along with _them_." He seemed sad.

"How did you know Rosalie and Charlie's speech?. It would have been sort of impossible for you to hear them. Jacob chuckled.

"Rosalie had her phone on, so I heard all of the conversation. I just wanted to hear you, you know? I decided that I would make a remark like that because I thought it would be a good joke." He laughed again. "Am I funny?"

"Hardly," I said sourly, he frowned. "But at least you try. I'm glad you tried to get along, for at least a few hours. I know, it's hard, I just wish…"

"Yeah, I wish too," Jacob said. "Can I make another joke?" he asked. I smiled again.

"Go ahead, just make it a good one." I said back.

"Okay, so why is your mother wearing a black dress? Isn't that like a mourning colour?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Your telling me, that you have never worn black on a special occasion?" I asked back.

"True, she does look nice. What ever happened to her not wanting you to get married, or at least not until you are older?" was I being interrogated or something.

"I talked to her, so did Alice you see-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Alice talked to her? No wonder she let you get married. You can't say _no_ to Alice." We both laughed and I looked over at her. She was looking at us. She turned away. I looked back at Jacob.

"Renee understands how I feel about Edward, thanks to Alice." I looked at a painting hanging on the wall. "I think she can trust me."

"Trust is a strong word." Jacob said. We both went silent.

"Well, do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"No, thank you. I am just going to say my goodbye now." He sighed. "Goodbye Bella, forever." I didn't want him to say that. It sounded wrong. I felt a knot in my stomach. Yet I handled it smoothly.

"Goodbye, Jacob. Forever." He nodded. I reached out to give him a hug. He turned away and started walking toward the door. "I'll call you, okay Jacob?" I asked.

"Please don't," he replied, and he turned around. He was crying. "I'll always remember you," he said. And he was gone.

I turned around to see Edward standing up and staring at me. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' Carlisle and Esme were talking to Charlie and Renee about something, but they kept glancing at me. I sat down on the floor. Alice walked over to me.

"Do you need something?" she asked, all concerned. "Some water?"

"I just want to eat. Will dinner be ready soon?"

"it's being served. Let's go eat." she said. Smiling. I followed her to my seat. I sat next to Edward and he kissed me on the cheek. I knew they all knew what had happened, I was just glad that it … ended smoothly. I put on a happy face for I was hungry and needed to eat.

The servers appeared from the kitchen, they put the food in front of us all. I watched as the Cullen's ate the food in front of them. I heard Rosalie laugh, though she was talking small bites of her food. Edward just smiled and whispered

"Eat and blend, don't you think?"

I knew that they would have to … you know … bring the food up later, but I still found it quite disturbing, the last time I saw Edward eat anything it was over two years ago. That can't be healthy. I started on my food, enjoying conversation. When I finished my plate was taken away, Edward stood up and took a deep breath.

"Bella, would you like to dance?" his arm held out. I looked up. Then nodded. I knew in my head I could not dance. Not to save my life. Yet, I got up and Edward led the way to the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be going through the doors on the left side of the room. As we entered, the lights were dimmed and some classical pieces were being performed on the stage. It was so beautiful. Edward turned around and held me close. I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine.

"We are married, you know?" I smiled and nodded,

"You just can't get over that can you?" I said chuckling.

"It's new for me. A new vampire experience." he said. I rested my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth to the music. All I could think about was that _that was my last conversation with Jacob. Did I ruin it? I think I did._ I didn't feel so good. The song ended and I went to see Charlie.

"Hi dad," I said, "do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Of course" he said, "we do need to talk." The song started to play and we were dancing. "I know I really didn't approve of this in the first place, but after Alice was done with me…I am just so happy for you." He smiled and hugged me as we danced. I just kept wondering, _how in the world did Alice talk to everyone? _As the song ended I danced with almost everyone, including Emmett and Jasper . I felt special. I had never got so much attention. I had a great time. If only Jake were here. As I was dancing with Edward again, Alice came up to me and dragged me back to the dining room.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. She smiled her little smirk.

"It's time for cake!" she shrilled.


	3. Chapter 3

As Alice pulled me into the large room, there was a table in the centre of the room with the largest cake I had ever seen. My eyes were as wide as the cakes first layer. Though it was a lovely cake, I didn't know where we were going to put it all. It had seven layers and it was decorated in all this fancy lace and stuff. Alice just smiled at me and then pulled me faster. Edward soon followed me in and we stood side by side beside the large cake. Edward smiled.

"Do you like it? I picked it out myself." Edward said. I turned to him, my mouth in awe.

"Wow, that is a lot of cake. I like it." I said back. Edward laughed, though I don't know what the two of us are going to do with so much cake. The other guessed filed into the room and around the cake. We were being watched. Then a chef who Alice called Pierce, stood with a long knife. He handed it to me. I held on tightly and Edward put his hand onto mine. There was a great deal of silence and then the blade touched the cake, and slowly slid down. Then the second cut came and the third. Edward took the knife from me and put it down, we each took a piece of the cake with our hands. We were looking at each other. Edward put his cake up high,

"Today, I got married to the most beautiful woman in the entire world. I love you Bella." An _awe _came from the crowd.

"Today, I got married to the most wonderful man, I will cherish our love, _forever_," I made sure forever was accented well, I looked up into Edwards face. He smiled and laughed. Then he kissed me on the forehead. He leaned the cake in his hand toward my mouth. I took a bite. I knew he didn't have to eat the cake, so I did the nest best thing

"Do you want some cake?" I asked. Seriously, I didn't know if dinner was enough. He grinned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He smirked. I put the cake up to his mouth and he took an large bite out of the cake. "Yum, this is great cake," he lied. We both laughed. So did Emmett. I could hear Jasper's bass laugh from behind the crowd. It was really nice. Once again. Myself and Edward walked to the main table. We sat with the rest of the cake on nice china plates. For once, I wasn't with the Vampire Edward, who had to go hunting, or had to protect me from Victoria, or wanted to keep me human, I was with the Edward that never got a wedding until today. The Edward that was still just seventeen, the Edward that wanted me to have the human experiences that he never had, yet he was experiencing now. I loved it.

After our cake was done. Alice made me stand in front of a crowd of all these girls that weren't married. She wanted me to throw the bouquet. I blushed. I stood in front of about twenty woman, all waiting eagerly. I threw the bouquet backwards. A loud _AAAAAAAAAH_ could be heard. I turned around to see who caught it. I almost lost it. My own mother had caught it. I laughed and went to hug her. We laughed so hard that I started to cry.

After our little fit, my mum, Alice and I made our way to the washroom. Which looked like it cost more then my house in Forks. All laughing, and having fun. Then came the part I wished didn't come. It stated something like:

"Bella, hun , I think your wedding is spectacular. Alice you did the most fantastic job I've ever seen, I know how my wedding views are so different from yours, but I think you really are in love with him.""Thank you Miss. Swan." Alice said politely. I laughed.

"Now, Bella, are you going to be safe tonight?" Renee asked all serious.

"Yeah, mum the limo will take us to the hotel, it's only a few blocks away, I'm not sure which hotel it is. Alice? You were the one who accommodated it. Which hotel-." I said, but Renee interrupted.

"No Bella, that's not what I mean. Like, are you going to be _safe_ tonight. You know?" Then it dawned on me what she meant.

"Oh." I said, I must have looked like a beacon I was blushing so much. And I know if Alice could blush she would have. Even Alice couldn't help me out here. She was looking at the ground.

"Um, mum, we haven't really talked about that at all. I'm being honest. I don't know." I looked at the floor.

"Maybe I should talk to Edward about this then." I looked up.

"NO!" Alice and I said at the same time. "I mean, I can do it." I was so red it was unbelievable. I had talks with my mum before, but I think because Alice was here…

"No, that's alright. I'll talk, save you the embarrassment." Renee said. She walked out the woman's washroom door. 'Edward' I heard her say.

"Alice," I said. "Do you think that Edward would, you know." Alice shook her head, not until you are stone. She said, I knew what she meant.

"Why didn't you see anything?" I asked.

"Because she thought you would answer. I don't know if Edward heard her or not, but, I'm not sure what he will tell her." She shook her head

"stupid _ human experiences._" We both laughed. We both stepped out of the washroom and into the hall. I could see Edward talking to Renee. He was looking at the floor. She was trying to look at him in the eye. He looked up when Alice tapped him on the shoulder. Alice said something and they both walked over to me.

"I want to go," I lied. "I'm tired." Edward smirked.

"I know, I am a little tired myself." he lied back. Charlie walked over to Renee and mouthed something. She nodded, then pointed over to Carlisle and Esme. They walked over. We watched. Esme smiled and Carlisle said something, then they all laughed, and looked over at the three of us standing there. It was awkward. As the party approached eleven pm. Everyone started to leave. I said goodbye to everyone and We left ourselves. Emmett lifted me up to hug me. And Jasper gave me a hug too. Only his was more like a normal person hug. Unlike Emmett who lifted me a foot into the air. Rosalie gave me a kiss on the cheek and Alice just wouldn't let go of me. My parents each gave me a what seemed to be an hour long hug. Then Carlisle and Esme gave me a hug and a kiss. Then we were off

We arrived at the hotel about eleven-fifteen. As we got out and Edward checked into the _Cullen_ suite. I was figuring out my name. _Isabella Marie Cullen, Bella Marie Cullen, Mrs. Bella Cullen_. It all sounded wonderful. I liked it. Edward came back and we took the elevator to the twenty-fourth floor. We walked to the end of the long hallway. Edward pulled out a small key and unlocked the door. Before he opened it. He picked me up, so I was horizontal to his body. But he kept me close.

Edward kicked open the door and walked in. Once inside I looked around, it was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen. There was a giant bed, king sized no doubt. A kitchen, a bathroom at the back, and a nice sitting area. Edward walked over to the bed, myself still horizontal to his chest. He lie me down softly on the bed and told me to wait there, while he walked into the bathroom.

I looked around the giant room, a package sitting on a table, caught my eye. It was labelled _Bella._ I was curious to see what was inside I scooted myself over to the table and peered into the bag. There to my surprise was this lacy underwear with a tag that said _Victoria Secret._ I put it back into the bag and pulled out a note, To Bella, Love Alice. I laughed to myself, and blushed a little. It was embarrassing that Alice would buy me something like this, but I guess it would be better Alice, then Edward. Edward called from the bathroom.

"Bella, will you please come here? I have a surprise for you." He laughed with triumph. I placed the note on the bag and walked to the bathroom. I peered into the room, the spa bath had been filled and rose petals were put into the tub. Edward looked up from the vanity. "Get in," he mused. "The water is great!"

Edward walked to the door, and left the room, a large grin on his face. I slipped out of my clothes, laying the dress across the vanity stool. Then I got into the tub.

"I see you found Alice's gift," He laughed from the bedroom. Edward came in. He sat at the tubs edge, and watched me as I sat there. "Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"I love it, thank you." I replied. We sat there in the silence, sometimes the water would ripple but I just enjoyed the moment

"You know, Bella. Were married now." Edward said for the billionth time today. He was so exited. "I know, Edward. I was there." He loosened his tie. It was now just hanging around his neck.

"I love your ring," he said he smiled. "It's very beautiful." He pulled his tie off and put it on the side of the tub. I watched it sitting there. Then Edward started to unbutton his shirt.

"I miss Jacob," I said solemnly. He stopped undoing his buttons. He looked at me.

"At least we have the advantage in water." He put his have and swished it around a little. Although I found it funny, I didn't laugh.

"Sorry," he apologized. His shirt was undone, and he shrugged out of it. Then he started on his pants. I started blushing again. It was all to embarrassing. He saw me and froze. "I didn't know if you wanted me to join you." he said. I nodded.

"I just still find it a bit embarrassing, if you know what I mean." I said. He stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be out here," he said. I nodded once and he closed the door behind him, but in a few seconds he was back "Here put this on," he handed me the bag from Alice. Then he left again. I got out of the tub and dried off. Then I got into the lacy underwear and looked into the large mirror in the bathroom. I saw him laying on the bed, in his boxers. Oh. I crawled over to him on the bed. Then sat cross-legged on the bed. He looked at me and smiled

"You look _sexy_," He said, accenting sexy. He grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. I took a deep breath and closes my eyes.

"When can I have my change?" I asked quickly. I closed my eyes and waited for a response. It took a minute.

"Bella…" Edward said, seeming out of breath. "We have to enjoy the night. We will talk about it with Carlisle later. Okay?"

"Yes," I said kind of disappointed. But I knew his reason. He wouldn't want to carry a newborn of out a hotel… if you know what I mean. I laughed at the thought of him doing that.

"Hmm?" He was asking what was so funny.

"Nothing." I replied, yet still I found it funny.

"How about you open a few presents?" he asked.

"Okay," I said, "Then could we-" He cut me off.

"Here is the one from Charlie." He had it in his hands before I could see him get it. I gently took it and read the note. _ To Bella and Edward. Love Charlie. _I peeled off the side of wrapping. There was a picture of a blender.

"Charlie," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Edward laughed.

"I've always wanted a blender," he mused. Edward passed me another present. A small envelope marked _Carlisle and Esme._

"Do you want to open it?" I asked Edward. He smiled.

"I know what it is. You can open it." I put my finger under the fold and pushed. There were a few pieces of paper. I pulled out the biggest piece. It was a cheque. I did a double take at the numbers. I shuttered.

"Eight-million dollars," I said slowly. "How?" I asked. Looking him in the eye. He smiled again.

"I made them stop there. Esme wanted to give you more but I told her you wouldn't want that."He laughed at that.

"I've never seen this much money in my life." I said wearily.

"Now it's all yours." he said. I looked into the envelope again. I was still in shock with the cheque. I didn't know what to expect next. I pulled out five pieces of paper. Tickets. Plane tickets. _Chicago, Illinois. _

"What's in Chicago?" I asked, surprised. I thought at least it would be to Alaska, or the Yukon.

"A house." Edward answered smoothly. The look on my face made him laugh.

"I don't want to open any more gifts, thank you." I said politely. I placed the presents on the floor beside the bed, and lied down, I closed my eyes for a minute, taking in what Carlisle and Esme had given us. _That was a lot of money. _I thought. I opened my eyes to see that Edward was on top of me. I was still a bit embarrassed seeing that I wasn't in that much clothing. I reached up and put both my hands on his upper arms, and traced his mussels. I pulled myself up and started kissing his neck and collarbone.

Edward started humming a familiar tune. Almost a lullaby, it was so soft. _Bella, you better not fall asleep._

**A/N: More will be coming soon**.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up. I was in the middle of the large king-sized bed. Edward was sitting on the sofa. He was reading a book. I closed my eyes again and groaned. I looked over at him, and he looked up.

"Good morning, love" Edward said in a loving voice.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled sweetly. Then I pulled the covers off of me and noticed I was still wearing the …clothes… Alice had given me. I found a white robe lying across the chair next to the bed. I put in on and joined Edward on the couch. I sat on his lap, as he held me close.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked him, looking at the book in his hands.

"Thousand Splendid Suns, by Khaled Hosseini." he answered. "It's a very interesting book." He smiled. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" I shook my head. Then I hugged him. It was an awkward hug, seeing as we were both sitting, but I just kept hugging him, I didn't want to let go. I inhaled his scent. The aroma made my head dizzy. He was wearing a cotton t-shirt and some dark washed jeans. All I noticed was that my hair needed to be washed.

"What time is it?" I asked him. I looked up into his eyes which seemed to be a bit darker. He glanced down and smiled.

"12.20 pm," he said. Pointing to the clock on the wall. I looked over at it. I had slept in. Darn, I had slept. I knew that what I wanted to happen didn't. I think I was upset at that.

"I'm going to have a shower," I said. Then I sat up and started for the bathroom door. I stepped into the bathroom door and turned on the shower. The water was hot. That was good. I shrugged off the robe, and then the fancy stuff. I stepped into the shower the hot water beat down on my body. My mind was cleared off all that happened. I was imagining the change. Out of all things, that's what I was thinking. Maybe it was like a hot shower… And then I imagined myself never seeing Jake again. It was like an arrow that hit me. I was never going to see him again. My eyes welled up with enormous tears. I couldn't tell them from the water. My crying wasn't silent either. The loud cries could probably be heard throughout the entire hotel. Memories of every second spent with Jacob were in my mind. There wasn't anything I could possibly do to stop them. They were almost a flood, a tsunami.

"Bella?" Came Edwards concerned voice.

My crying went on. I was like a baby who was just born. Wailing and screaming. I started hitting the walls. An Eighteen year old is throwing a temper tantrum in a hotel bathroom. It kind of made it worse, and I kept screaming. WHY!? I kept saying to myself.

"Bella?" Came Edwards voice from outside the shower.

I composed myself for about eight seconds. Long enough to turn off the water and grab a towel from Edwards hand. Then, the water works started up again.

Edward entered the shower and immediately wrapped himself around me, swaying ever so slightly. My body became stuck and I started to shudder rapidly with no signs of being able to slow it down. Edward picked me up and carried me out of the steamy bathroom. He lay me down on the bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around me. I was still a crying mess. He slipped himself in and around me, and I was engulfed within his arms. My hair and eyes were staining his shirt, but he didn't care.

"Tell me what's wrong hun," His voice, smooth.

Through huffs and tears I managed to get the words 'jaaey' and 'cub' in a sentence. I could feel Edward nodding, and a quiet "ah" I closed my eyes, hoping the tears would stop, but the didn't. I sat there crying, wet and red in Edwards arms for twenty minutes. When I couldn't cry anymore, I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry," a soft murmur came from my lips.

"Don't be, Bella," His voice rang. "It's fine to feel that way."

"This is going to be tough," I said

"What is?" Edward questioned.

"Everything,"

"Mmm," Edward nodded once. "That is quite right my dear. Quite right indeed."

The End


End file.
